Strangers in a Studio
by potter-demigoddess
Summary: Damen/Laurent, One-Shot. Nikandros signs Damen up for those photography sessions where you have to make out with a stranger you've just met.


'I can't believe I let you talk me into this' Damen said, facing the entrance to the photography studio with Nikandros, his supposed best friend next to him, probably not for long though he thought to himself.

'Oh, come on, Damen! It's gonna be fun! We'll meet a couple of new people, get to take the pictures home and it will just be a funny story to tell later.' Nikandros told him 'Besides I bet you'll even enjoy yourself!'

'What part of meeting a stranger and immediately having to kiss them in front of other people and camera's sounds fun to you?'

'Obviously the mystery! It's Exciting! Now get over yourself, because we can't be late!'

They walked into the studio, with Damen only slightly grumbling the entire way through. At the reception desk they checked in and were escorted to a small room where they had some styling people take a look and adjust their appearances slightly with light make up and (an attempt was made at) taming Damen's hair.

Damen was going to be going first and apparently Nikandros would not be there for the shoot, which Damen didn't know whether it would be a blessing or not. One thing was for sure, Damen was starting to get nervous. How was he supposed to meet a random person and just make out with them or something, he usually liked to take his time, get to know a person a bit, chat, get drinks, etc before going for it.

Before he had a chance to get hold of his nerves one of the assistants came over and told him it was time, 'good luck' Nikandros stated with a smirk across his face as Damen was leaving. Damen gave him a dark look as he was instructed to close his eyes and was led by the assistant to a slightly colder room and larger room. It felt like he was being led to his death, _you can do this_ he repeated to himself in a mental pep talk.

The assistant brought him to a standstill and told him to keep closing his eyes. Then the photographer, at least Damen assumed it was the photographer said 'Okay guys, this is how it will work, in a minute I'll tell you to open your eyes, and as soon as you're comfortable I'd like you to kiss. If at any time you guys want to stop let me know and we will immediately. We don't want anyone to do something they're not comfortable with. Okay. Nod if you understand please.'

Damen nodded.

'Alright, please open your eyes.'

 _Wow_ was Damen's first thought as his mind scrambled to get a hold of itself in front of possibly the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. They were standing a few feet from each other. Damen was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. The man had the most mesmerizing sapphire eyes, and they gleamed in the bright white lighting of the studio. His blond hair was slightly dishevelled and looked so soft Damen knew he was going to run his fingers through the strands just to see if it was as soft as it looked.

The man was looking at him as well trying to take him in, his eyes darted over Damen quickly, assessing him. Damen was pleased to see that the man seemed to like what he saw.

'Hi…I'm Damen' Damen said, breathless, his earlier nerves bubbling up in a bit of giggle at the craziness of the situation, the only thing on his mind, the beautiful man in front him. He stepped forward.

'Hi... Laurent' Laurent said nervously, his eyes now darting around the studio 'nice to meet you' he said smiling

'This is actually…a little scary, yeah?' Damen said, trying to break the ice.

'Definitely…' laughing a bit, turing to the photographer he said "Um…so we just go for it? Whenever?'

'Yeah whenever you're ready' the photographer said.

They turned back to each other.

'Okay, let's look at each other for a second' Laurent said, stepping closer, within touching distance to Damen.

'Okay' Damen said and they looked into each other's eyes. 'You have nice eyes.'

Laurent's cheeks reddened 'Thank you' he said quietly.

Time seemed to slow for Damen, everything around them disappeared, it was just him and Laurent. He leaned down bringing them ever closer together, his hand reached up and cupped Laurent's face. Laurent's right hand came to rest on Damen's chest, his left on Damen's hips.

Their lips were very close now, they were breathing the same breath. Damen parted his lips slightly and brushed them against Laurent's, pulling back slightly at the pure electricity running through them. Laurent followed him and then their lips were interlocked. And their hands were pulling each other closer. Laurent captured Damen's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled slightly making Damen groan. Damen brought Laurent closer, urging his mouth open, and sliding his tongue into Laurent mouth, and slipping his fingers into Laurent's hair, gripping it tightly and using it to bring Laurent ever closer. They were in their own little world.

After a few minutes, but it could have been years for all Damen knew. They pulled apart slowly, only for Damen to bring Laurent back in for a short peck. That was the best kiss of Damen's life.

They stood apart again, a little less nervous, but laughing at the situation in general and not quite being able to look each other in the eye's again.

Laurent looked down, chuckling, and fidgeting 'What's your name again?'

They both burst out laughing, they could hear some of the crew laughing as well.

'Damen' he said, finally able to look Laurent in the eye again, 'that was a good one' he said smiling.

'Yeah…definitely' Laurent said, smiling wide, he looked at the photographer again '…is that it?'

'Yes, that was great, thank you!' the photographer said.

'Well then, thanks…Laurent that… great' Damen said. More than great Damen thought to himself.

Laurent smiled and they both walked off the set up and back into the reception area together, thanking the crew on the way out.

Once alone again, Damen knew what he had to do. 'Hey, I don't know if you'd be into this, and I know we just met, granted we also just had a pretty fantastic make-out session and I don't usually do this' he was rambling, and he knew it.

Laurent interrupted like he could read Damen's mind 'Do you want go get coffee or something…' he said smiling at Damen's rambling thoughts.

Damen laughed, 'Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say! Are you free now?'

Laurent's eyes sparkled excitedly 'Sounds perfect.'

They walked out the studio, Damen taking out his phone to send a quick text to Nikandros that he was ditching him at the studio. Nikandros was going to laugh his ass of at this and was definitely going to give him shit about it but Damen didn't care because there was something about Laurent. It felt like they'd known each other forever and he really wanted to see were this could go.

So, they went for coffee. Exchanged numbers. And Made-out some more.


End file.
